¿Le temes a la oscuridad?
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Un pequeño trauma infantil al que enfrentar, pero el siempre caballero Tsuruga Ren estará ahí para salvar el día. Y más que eso.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Nada que ver con la fecha del año en la que estamos, pero qué importa.

 **¿Le temes a la oscuridad?**

Halloween. Una fiesta con distintos significados para las personas. Algunos lo festejan, a otros les da igual. En otras culturas ese día tiene un significado totalmente diferente.

Pero para Mogami Kyoko el Halloween le daba terror. ¿Por qué? Todo era culpa de Shotaro-baaka como siempre. Sí. No es como si los japoneses acostumbraran a celebrarlo, pero en ocasiones tomaban un poco de la cultura americana, así que para desgracia de Kyoko, las historias de terror no podían faltar.

Gracias a todas esas historias, relatadas por la miembro #2 y #3 de la sección Love Me, Kyoko tenía los pelos de punta. Sus amigas no sabían de su temor, así que no podía culparlas al respecto.

Por suerte, su salvador, el gran Tsuruga Ren se había percatado de sus nervios y la había invitado a su departamento a tomar un relajante té.

-Gracias por el té, Tsuruga-san-

-¿Ya me vas a decir por qué estás tan nerviosa?-

-Es que es algo vergonzoso-confesó apenada.

-¿Vergonzoso? ¿Segura que no es porque estás en peligro?-

-¿Peligro? No, para nada, no se preocupe-

-Pues si quieres que no me preocupe, dime que te ocurre-

-Es que…-Kyoko bajó la cabeza, buscando cómo decírselo, nadie sabía acerca de ello y confesarlo le daba pena-yo tengo miedo-confesó en un susurro.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué?-

-¡Todo es culpa de Sho!-gritó enojada.

-¿Fuwa?-

-Sí, es que cuando éramos niños, en Halloween nos pusimos a ver una película de terror, de esas que ni siquiera quieres abrir los ojos para ver qué ocurre. Yo estaba horrorizada, así que se cubrió con unas sábanas para darme un enorme susto y lo logró…yo tenía 4 años…desde ese día, tengo mucho miedo de los cuentos de terror, si los escucho me empieza a dar miedo absolutamente todo por lo nerviosa que me pongo. Hoy Mouko-san y Amamiya-san contaron unas historias. Es por eso que estoy asustada-

Ren estaba furioso. ¿Qué otros traumas puede provocarle ese bastardo? Lo mejor era calmarse o la asustaría más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ya veo. Eso lo explica todo-le dijo de la manera más tranquila que pudo.

-Algo ridículo ¿no?-

-No tienes la culpa, pero él sí. Lamentablemente no sé qué hacer para quitarte el miedo-

-Pero no se preocupe, solo necesito a Corn para tranquilizarme, pero me cuesta un poco de trabajo-

-¿A Corn?-

-Sí, él me da fuerzas-

-Ya veo-

 _-Si supiera que yo soy Corn ¿dejaría que la protegiera?-_

Lo siguiente de lo que se percató Ren mientras meditaba fue a Kyoko desaparecer de su vista.

Un rayo había surcado el cielo, anunciando la llegada de lo que parecía una tormenta y también había ocasionado que la energía eléctrica dejara de funcionar.

Cuando Kyoko escuchó el sonido y vio todo oscurecerse, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo y encerrarse en la primera habitación que encontró.

-Pareces un gatito asustado, Mogami-san-le dijo Ren fuera de la habitación-No te asustes, voy a entrar-

Ren la encontró en su cama totalmente cubierta por las sábanas.

-Mogami-san, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó al sentarse al borde de la cama.

-Se lo dije, me asusto con todo, yo en realidad no le tengo miedo ni a los rayos ni a la oscuridad-

Ren sonrío. Podría parecer un poco cruel, pero aunque estuviera asustada, se veía adorable. Era una fase de ella que no conocía. Y nunca se hubiera imaginado que la valiente y audaz Mogami Kyoko tuviera miedo de algo.

-Tranquila Mogami-san, yo estoy aquí contigo. Ven, sal de ahí-

Ren le quitó de encima las sábanas que la cubrían y lo que vio al hacerlo, le encantó.

Ahora ella ya no se veía asustada, se veía totalmente avergonzada por lo que un color carmín cubría sus mejillas, incluso su cabello estaba un poco revuelto por las sábanas. Se cubría su rostro y la hacía ver dulce y adorable.

-Mogami-san, no hay nada que temer, yo estoy aquí contigo-

Ren no lo soportó más, la tomó y la estrechó entre sus brazos, protegiéndola.

Kyoko no podía estar cada vez más y más avergonzada. Quiso zafarse de sus brazos, pero otro rayo surcó el cielo y en vez de soltarlo, se aferró más a él.

El actor comenzó a acariciar su espalda y su cabello suavemente para calmarla.

-Tranquila, no te pasará nada, yo te protegeré…siempre-

Kyoko sonrió tímidamente y se dejó hacer.

A Ren le encantaba tenerla de esa manera, aunque fuera por esa razón. Kyoko se iba calmando poco a poco, ya ni siquiera reaccionaba a los rayos, que afuera dibujaban luces por la ciudad.

Después de un rato, el chico sintió que Kyoko se encontraba muy relajada y su respiración estaba muy acompasada. Miró su rostro y notó que ella estaba dormida.

-Qué linda, se quedó dormida. Mejor la recostaré en la cama, así estará más cómoda-

Ren la movió muy despacito para no despertarla y la acostó en su cama. Intentó levantarse y dejarla, pero sintió que ella seguía sujetando su camisa. Hizo el intento de que lo soltara, pero fue inútil.

-¿Tienes fuerza aún dormida? ¿No quieres que me vaya de tu lado? De acuerdo. Me quedaré. Pero te dará un infarto cuando despiertes y me veas aún aquí-

Ren se recostó junto a ella y la abrazó. Nunca desaprovecharía la oportunidad de dormir junto a ella.

 _-Me siento tan bien. Tan protegida. Ni siquiera recuerdo en qué momento me quedé dormida. ¿Dormida? Es cierto, me dormí en los brazos de Tsuruga-san. ¿En los brazos de Tsuruga-san? ¡Me dormí en los brazos de Tsuruga-san!-_ Kyoko abrió los ojos abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Estuvo a punto de gritar de la impresión. Se aguantó todo lo que pudo y respiro hondo. Su rostro se tornó totalmente rojo.

 _-¿Qué hace él aquí? ¡Ni siquiera me puedo mover! ¡Me tiene atrapada entre sus brazos! ¡Espera! ¿Qué hace?_ –Ren se estiró y enredó sus piernas con las de Kyoko _-¡Mis piernas! ¡Están entre las suyas! ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hago? Ahora menos me puedo mover, pero_ …-observó embelesada el rostro dormido de su sempai- _qué lindo se ve dormido y así de tranquilo, parece un bebé, tiene unas pestañas muy largas. ¿Tendrá algo de malo si me quedo aquí?-_ Kyoko ajustó su agarre a la camisa de Ren y cerró sus ojos- _Él es como un príncipe azul, mi príncipe azul, solo le faltan los ojos verdes y el cabello rubio, ¿cómo se verá Tsuruga-san con ese aspecto? Ah, claro, igual a Corn_ …-y con este último pensamiento, Kyoko volvió al mundo de los sueños.

Poco después, el que despertó fue Ren.

 _-Oh, pero ¿qué ven mis ojos? Está profundamente dormida. La tengo demasiado apretada, ¿estará bien así? Mi inconsciente hizo que la abrazara más, sin darme cuenta, pero ella parece cómoda, me encantaría despertar así todos los días_ -se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente. Un beso protector. Apretándola un poco más a su cuerpo se volvió a dormir.

Se sentían tan a gusto y protegidos mutuamente que no querían separarse. Solo un poco más. Solo un rato más, permanecerían así. Ya pensarían después que harían al respecto.

Cuando la mañana llegó, ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo. Se veían fijamente. Estaban sorprendidos. Estaban demasiado enredados. Demasiado cerca.

En algún momento, se habían movido y ahora sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia.

Se miraban, tan solo se miraban.

Kyoko inconscientemente cerró los ojos con fuerza, sonrojándose al momento.

Ren quedó estupefacto. ¿Acaso esa era una invitación? ¿Eso le estaba pidiendo? ¿o seguía soñando? Pues fuera sueño o no, lo haría. ¡La besaría! Acortó la poca distancia que entre ellos existía. Tomó sus labios con los suyos.

Oh magia. Esto es magia. Pensaban ambos.

¿Acaso este contacto de labios podría sentirse mejor?

Segundos después se separaron. Se miraron.

Incertidumbre. Deseo. Dudas. Pasión. Miedo. Pero sobre todo amor. Eso expresaban con la mirada.

Kyoko cerró la distancia nuevamente. Ren la aceptó gustoso.

Un juego comenzó entre ellos. Un beso lo daba Ren y uno Kyoko.

¿Alguna vez se cansarían de ese juego? No lo creo.

Los besos cambiaban de intensidad y sus cuerpos se enredaban más si eso era posible.

El tiempo, lo que le dirían después al otro, alguna buena excusa por inventar, no les importaba nada ahora. Solo les interesaba estar así de cerca y expresarse sin palabras todo lo que su corazón había ocultado por tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Próximamente: In my dream


End file.
